


Not Quite Siblings

by Random_Fangirl_9002



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Past Teen Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fangirl_9002/pseuds/Random_Fangirl_9002
Summary: Marnie and Piers aren’t siblings. But explaining that to his best friends is difficult for Piers.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon & Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 13





	Not Quite Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I’ve posted, I know it’s short but I hope you enjoy. :)

Piers glanced at Raihan and Leon. They wouldn’t get it, whispered a voice in his head. You need to tell them, whispered another. In the grand scheme of things it didn’t matter all that much what his and Marnie’s relationship was. He was her legal guardian and that’s all that mattered. But he wanted to tell his best friends that he hadn’t just been caring for Marnie after their parents died. He wanted to tell them that he raised Marnie entirely from birth to now by himself. He wanted to scream at the world that he was a parent, a father, without people staring at him in pity or disgust. A teen parent who was also trans man, people would stare, people already did stare when he said he partially raised his sister. They’d stare even more when they found out he was a teen parent. These men next to him had huge presences in the media, him and Marnie could be plastered on every message board in hours, or even minutes. No these weren’t just some random media stars these were his friends, he should trust them, he did trust them.

“Hey Piers is something wrong you look a little stressed.” Leon was looking at him in all knowing champion sort of way. Raihan picked up the remote and turned the tv to mute.

“I have something on my mind.” Piers confessed, “it’s just that there are a lot of.... bad stereotypes around it.”

“We promise to hear you out no matter what is.” Leon comforted. Raihan agreed easily and swung an arm around Piers’ shoulders.

“We’re here for you man.”

“Ok so to put it very bluntly. Me and Marnie aren’t siblings. I- I’m...” Leon and Raihan were giving him encouraging looks though Leon looked slightly confused too.

“I’m Marnie’s biological parent. I’m trans, I was 16 and drunk, and then Marnie just happened. Parents were long sense out of the picture so I.... ya. At 17 the only reason I didn’t kill myself was because I had a one year old daughter.” He didn’t mean to say that last part out loud, well he’d said all he meant to and a bit more. Piers looked up at his friends Leon looked like his brain had exploded eyes blinking rapidly and mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

“Thank you for telling us, you were so brave to tell us something so personal.” Raihan’s voice was calming and it seemed to snap Leon out of his stupor.

“Dude I can blearily handle my brothers energy now and you raised Marnie sense you were 17.” Leon babbled

“I don’t wanna be pushy but does Marnie know?” Raihan asked. Piers nodded

“She calls me brother because neither of us want people to be breathing down are neck about teen pregnancy and how Marnie needs a real parent.” Leon hugged Piers whispering in his ears.

“You’re best parent I’ve ever met.”

“What about your parents.” Riahan retorted.

“I... but... I didn’t.... wait that’s not what I...” Leon’s stammering was cut off by Piers laughter. Maybe his friends knowing about him and Marnie wouldn’t be all that bad.


End file.
